prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sports Entertainment Xtreme
Sports Entertainment Xtreme (S.E.X.) was a heel professional wrestling stable in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, once led by Vince Russo. It debuted in December 2002, but disbanded in mid-2003. History The angle began with a masked man known only as "Mr. Wrestling III" interfering in matches. On November 20, 2002 during a weekly TNA Pay-per-view, Jeff Jarrett defeated Ron Killings to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship with help from Mr. Wrestling III, who then unmasked and turned out to be Vince Russo. The following week, Russo gave Jarrett the choice to be with him or against him, which Jarrett declined, much to Russo's dismay. This led to numerous attacks on Jeff Jarrett. On December 4, 2002 Russo officially formed a faction called S.E.X. (Sports Entertainment Xtreme) with Don and Ron Harris and B.G. James. This led to a takeover style storyline, where wrestlers would turn their backs on TNA and instead join S.E.X., similar to the New World Order storyline in WCW. On March 4, 2003 after months of feuding, Jarrett hit Russo on an emotional level when he showed a video with Russo's children pleading with him to stop what he was doing which led him to go into a fit and going as far as threatening to beat his children. The next day, Vince Russo "retired" in order to become a better father which started the decline of S.E.X. On March 19, 2003 Sports Entertainment Xtreme descended into disarray. With Vince Russo gone, Glenn Gilbertti tried to take control of the group. As soon as this happened, Sonny Siaki also tried to become the leader. On June 18, 2003, Russo said he "owned" the S.E.X. name, leaving them without a gimmick. After a while the S.E.X. faded from existence and its former members went their separate ways, most remaining in TNA at the time. Impact The main goal of S.E.X. was to take control of the rest of TNA. It was one of the first total promotion storylines in TNA Wrestling history. It led to the creation of the kayfabe position of "Director of Authority", who would be the on-screen face of the "TNA Championship Committee" to the present day. It was first held by Erik Watts, then by Russo, who later turned face. After Russo it was held by Dusty Rhodes. After Dusty Rhodes, Larry Zbyszko held the role. The most recent director is Jim Cornette. Apart from that, the most notable effects of S.E.X. would be the formation of the trio known as Triple X, featuring Elix Skipper, Low Ki/Senshi, and Christopher Daniels, and the completion of the initial main event rise of A.J. Styles. Members *Vince Russo *B.G. James *Harris Brothers *Triple X (Elix Skipper, Low Ki, and Christopher Daniels) *Sonny Siaki *Desire *David Flair *Mike Sanders *Glenn Gilbertti *Raven *Ashley Hudson *The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) *Disgraceland *The Hotshots (Chase Stevens and Cassidy O'Reilly) *Brian Lawler *Erik Watts *Holly Wood *David Young *Chris Sabin *The Gathering (Julio Dinero and Alexis Laree) *Tony Schiavone (one night only, as S.E.X.'s backstage announcer) Wrestlers Associated with S.E.X., but never officially joined *A.J. Styles (Associated with, never officially joined.) *Chris Harris (it was teased that Harris would turn on partner James Storm and join Sports Entertainment Xtreme as he was seen several times in the S.E.X. dressing room, and was even confronted by Storm about it.) Feuds *Jeff Jarrett *Ron Killings *Curt Hennig *America's Most Wanted *Dusty Rhodes *Road Warriors *Jorge Estrada *Disciples of The New Church *A.J. Styles (After he refused to join S.E.X.) External links * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:2002 debuts Category:2003 disbandments Category:Teams and stables